Home in time for tea
by Idril Telperien
Summary: The day of the newborn battle from Billy's point of view. Oneshot- please R R!


**Another one-shot, after the last one went so well I thought I would write another one but I think this ones kind of crap. This one is about Billy's feelings on the day of the battle and what it was like finding out Jake was hurt. **

**Remembering**

**Billy POV**

For as long as I live I'll never forget that day. The day of the battle that nearly took my son away from me.

"I'll be fine, Dad. Just kill a few bloodsuckers and I'll be home in time for tea!" He told me the day before.

"Jacob." I couldn't help but be scared for his safety.

"I'll be fine Dad, I promise. But I have to go." He gave me my favourite grin before hugging me tightly.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will Dad, I love you." He pulled away and with a final smile headed for the back door, already shaking.

"I love you." I called after him.

My only job was to keep Charlie entertained. I think I had been given it not only to keep him out of Forks but to keep my mind off Jake. Not that it worked very well, I could barely hear anything Charlie said through the wall of fear that had built up around me. We had gone out fishing on the boat but my patience wouldn't take sitting there so far away from any news of my son so in the end I persuaded him to go back for an early showing. I know it was a live game but I was stressed out and I couldn't think of something better. I had never been a good liar but he went along with it all the same. When we got back to the house Charlie flicked through the channels until we found a game to watch but I couldn't concentrate. I needed news on Jake and the others, they were all so young but they had so much on their shoulders. I called Sue to see if she'd heard anything while I was away but she was much in the dark as me. She sounded Justas scared as me and we spent the entire phone conversation trying to calm each other down. Not that it worked for either of us. I called Emily as well, knowing she'd been even more stressed then us with her soul mate out their on the front line. In then end I just sat next to Charlie and looked nervously at the back door.

Then we heard it. The howling of a wolf. A wolf in pain. Both of us looked at each other before moving towards the back door.

"Are you keeping traps out in your garden, Billy?" Charlie asked jokingly but I couldn't respond. My mind was whirling. One of them had been hurt and they were bringing them to my house! I was praying- cruelly I know but it's what any father would do in my position- that one of the others had been hurt. The wolf howling cut as suddenly as it had started but it was replaced by screaming and cussing.

"Billy." Charlie whispered as he too recognised the screaming voice as my sons. I felt sick, I could hear him screaming in agony and it ripped at my heart. What had happened too him? Would he be ok? The questions flew through my mind as the back door banged open and the pack brought my son in. It was a horrific scene which I knew I'd never ever forget. Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin and Paul carried him in gently, careful not to cause him any more pain them he was already in. He was screaming and cussing as each movement jogged his already broken bones. His eyes met mine and for a minute he was like the little boy who had fallen off his bike and cut his knees and wanted me to kiss it better.

"Dad." He croaked and reached out his unbroken hand for me. I grabbed it and held it tightly, anything that might stop the pain. "I'm scared."

"Don't be you're going to be fine, I promise you."

"It hurts!" He screamed before cussing some more.

"Take him to his room." I ordered and the boys began moving him towards the hallway.

"Billy, are you serious! He needs to go to the hospital fast! He looks like he's in a pretty bad way. What even happened?!" Charlie yelled and eyed the phone to call am ambulance.

"Motor cycle accident." Sam came out of the room as I wheeled myself quickly into it. Jake was screaming his head off as Embry sat by his side and held his hand.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Charlie repeated. What could I say? I can't take him to get help because he's part wolf! What were we going to do?! Jake could die if we didn't get him help soon! My son looked unnaturally pale and was cussing his head off, who the hell had taught him that language?! The doorbell went and Sam raced to answer it. I moved past Embry to Jake's side. He was thrashing around on the bed with tears falling down his face.

"I've got you, Jakey." I promised him.

"Billy, I'm here." I had never been so glad to see Carlisle in my life. I moved out of his way so that he could work on Jake. Edward moved into the room with his Father's case and I couldn't help but glare at him after all this was ALL his fault. He looked away from my glare and backed into the corner of the room. Carlisle inserted a needle of clear liquid into Jake's arm while I held his hand. He'd always hated needles. It wasn't long until he was unconscious and Carlisle was busily checking him over but he woke up quickly and was screaming in pain again.

"I thought you gave him something!" I yelled as I had to watch my son writhe in pain. AGAIN.

"It's his temperature; it burns it off too quickly. I need to give him a higher dose!" With that he put a generous dose of morphine into Jake and he went out again. I felt Sam's hands on my shoulders as he comforted me. Carlisle turned to me and his expression told me he had some bad news. "He's healing too fast so his bones have set wrong. I need to rebreak them for them to set right." I felt the word around me spin at the thought but I nodded.

"He's out right?" Edward surprised us all by asking. He looked just as scared as Sam did as if he was a member of the pack, watching his brother go through this.

"Cold." Carlisle confirmed before moving over to Jake's arm. "Billy, maybe you should leave. This won't look good."

"No, I'll stay." I sat stubbornly and grimaced as he got ready to break Jake's arm. I had to close my eyes and flinched when I heard the loud crack. There were several more loud cracks each as painful as the first.

"It's over." Sam muttered as I finally looked up to see Carlisle putting braces on Jake. He looked so fragile despite his huge frame. I hadn't seen Jake looking so breakable in a long time- since he was a little boy probably.

The next few hours past in a whirl of people coming and going to see if Jake was ok- the entire pack, sue, Emily, Quil senior, Bella and Charlie. I stayed in the room the whole time just watching over him and waiting for him to wake up. Eventually he did. Carlisle had just been leaving when Jake groaned and opened his eyes looking desperately around the room.

"It's ok, Jakey." I held his hand tightly and took a deep breath to steady myself. "How you feeling?"

"Stoned." He laughed and I rolled my eyes but internally glad he was ok enough to joke. "I feel ok all things considering."

"I was so worried." I felt like I would cry any minute now.

"See it's like I told you. I'd be home in time for tea."


End file.
